H2O: Just Add Water Tidal Battle
by Dark Blazing Phoenix
Summary: Three new enemies will force the girls to go beyond the previous mermaids or risk losing their powers and each other forever Disclaimer: i don't own H2O Just Add Water, just any characters i make up. Yes i changed my pen name, i was bored :P
1. Chapter 1

Hi H2O: Just Add Water Fans, I though that we did need more Fanfics hint and this is my first contribution ever to the Fanfic

Hi H2O: Just Add Water Fans, I thought that we did need more Fanfics hint and this is my first contribution ever to the Fanfic archive so I hope you like it. School starts this week so chapters may be a bit slow to produce. Anyway, I hope you like it. Characters may occasionally be different then usual but that is not going to be very often (I hope)

**Chapter 1: Spin the bottle**

Emma's POV

I was bored. Being a mermaid was so much fun, swimming with the dolphins and being around sharks but not being in danger. There was the chance to help people like when I saved Zane, Rikki's boyfriend, but when you grow a tail and could reveal your secret with only a drop of water rainy days were only inside jobs and it was very dull. I sighed as I ran a hand through my long blonde hair and smiled at my two fellow mermaids. Cleo was lying down on her phone, most likely texting Louis but I couldn't be sure since her long curly hair blocked part of her face. Rikki was lying on her back gazing at the ceiling and was probably cursing every God she knew for confining her like this. She loved to be free and I knew what would happen next from my viewpoint of my bed.

"Oh, give it a rest Cleo, you've been talking to Louis for hours." Moaned Rikki. Yep, I was right again.

"Well you said it annoyed you to hear me talk to him so I'm texting him for your sake." Retorted Cleo looking up from her phone.

I looked up and contemplated letting them fight it out. In the end I decided I would. There were other ways of having fun and I knew just what would work. "We could solve this with a bit of fun." I said with a smile.

"What can we do that would make our argument more fun Emma?" asked Rikki suspiciously.

"We could play truth or dare." I said innocently and laughed as Cleo paled and Rikki looked scared. "No way, you are so cruel when you play." Rikki all but screamed at me.

"You are not anything like what you are supposed to be, that kind sweet person is so fake in this game." Cleo said panicking.

"Do we have anything else to do?" I asked. This argument was too good for Cleo and Rikki to come up with a response to and so they conceded to playing a few games. I started. "Emma, truth of dare?" asked Cleo. I thought for a moment.

"Dare." I replied.

"I dare you to spend one minute in your brothers closet." Rikki said before Cleo could draw a breath. "We'll tell you when it's time." She added.

"Ok then. A dare is a dare." I replied in dread. Elliot was going to clean out his closet tomorrow so it was at it's worst. We went into Elliots room and I took a couple of breaths and walked in.

Rikki's POV

I laughed to myself as I held Cleo's mouth shut. I was going to leave her in there until she came out. But after one minute Emma came out on her own. "I get up by my own clock, I can count one minute Rikki and I know what you are like." She told us before giving me a dare. "Rikki, I dare you to lick the floor of my brothers closet. I paled and ran out of the room at top speed. No way I would do that.

Cleo's POV

I glanced at Emma worried she would make me do the dare because Rikki wouldn't. But she smiled and just dared me to kiss Elliots teddy bear. I did so we won and Rikki lost. Emma is a vengeful darer. "Rikki…Rikki" I called out as we came down the stairs and saw her sitting at the table making three milkshakes. "I know, I know. Emma gave you an easy dare so I lost and had to make drinks." Rikki said quickly before we could say anything.

"Actually I was going to say that you didn't have to because that was a mean dare but thanks anyway." Emma said grabbing the two already made milkshakes and passing one to me. I smiled as Rikki went off at Emma and Emma teased Rikki some more. Since the whole Charlotte thing they had been a bit more competitive. "Hey guys, the sun is out. We have the whole afternoon before we have the house to ourselves. Lets go for a swim." I suggested.

"Wait a minute while I make sure that everything is ok weatherwise." Emma said.

"Why, we can control the weather now you idiot." Rikki said sitting down on the couch.

"And the storm has passed with minimal damage but there were three lightening storms around but luckily out at sea so no one has been hurt." The weatherman said before Emma turned off the television. Satisfied with this weather we went out to the water and dived in and then rose just above the water to talk. "Ok, first one there wins and Emma, you are so dead this time." Rikki said in excitement. I sighed. I was bad at races because I couldn't help stopping and looking at the fish and coral on the way. "No way Rikki, you will never beat me." Emma said back before we all dived and began the swim towards Mako Island.

So what do you think so far? Next chapter things will get a little weird even for the girls. Should be fun.

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thanks to the people who reviewed and I have finally finished this chapter

**Chapter 2: The puddle**

Emma smiled against the bubbles as she flew through the water. She glanced back to see Cleo and Rikki a fair way behind her. She loved how much faster she could be compared to when she only had legs to swim with. She also loved holding the world record in all swimming events though no one knew except Louis, Zane, Ash, Cleo and Rikki. It sucked but oh well, it was better than telling the world she turned into a mermaid at even a drop of water.

As the cave into the moonpool came up Rikki overtook Cleo but it was too late.

"And Emma comes in First followed by Rikki and Cleo in last but due to an unknown handicap Rikki is automatically disqualified and Cleo beats her" Emma says in a commentators voice to a face full of water as Rikki splashes her with her tail.

"Yeah right, Cleo do you believe this?" asks Rikki.

"Well it does seem to make perfect sense to me." Replies Cleo teasingly.

"Right, well I'm going to dry off because I don't want to sit in this water where Charlotte was until I boil the water in it." Mutters Rikki in defeat pulling herself out and beginning to heat up the water on her tail.

"Well that could be difficult because you are in a sense boiling the whole ocean Rikki." Emma told her in her usual fed-up-with-Rikki voice.

Cleo smiled as she stood up on her new legs. She walked around the cave a bit stretching as she looked around at the familiar surroundings. The deep blue water, Rikki and Emma arguing, the rocks, the drenched bit of sand opposite the moon pool…what? Cleo glanced around at Rikki and Emma. Rikki was still drying Emma and Emma still had a tail. None of them had gone this far away from the pool yet except her and she was dry or she would have a tail. No splash could do that much. Charlotte had promised not to go anywhere near the moon pool, Louis was out of town and coming back today, Zane only came here with Rikki and Emma hadn't shown Ash the moonpool yet. So where did it come from? "Hey guys, where did all this water come from?" Cleo asked them.

"The ocean would be my first guess." Rikki joked, still sore after losing the argument with Emma.

"Ha ha, very funny, look first and then tell me how that much water got to here from the moonpool." Cleo retorted. Rikki and Emma came over and had a look. Emma frowned and muttered more to herself than anyone in particular "what the hell…it couldn't, not to make the sand this wet…"

"Let us know when you know what is happening Einstein." Teased Rikki even though she was watching the sand too with mild interest. "Cleo and I will just sit here and bask in being able to watch you think about this problem."

"Funny Rikki but there is something different about this. There is water but there looks like ice around it and the water looks like it's boiled." Emma frowned, Cleo moaned and Emma said what they were all thinking. "It's like all our powers but we didn't do it. And the full moon isn't for another two days.

Suddenly the water began to ripple. Rikki looked at Emma who looked at Cleo who looked at the other two. "What, this isn't me." The water was moving of it's own accord. After a few nervous glances at each other they all dived into the moonpool and swam away from the moonpool wondering, where did that water come from, did someone find the moonpool? Were there more mermaids around now? These questions needed answers and maybe Louis would be some help when he got back. They all nodded at each other underwater and swam away towards the beach, the JuiceNet café and their Meeting with Louis.

Up on top of the dormant volcano three figures could be seen gazing out at where the three girls were. One sat on the edge of the volcano, one lay on it's back gazing upwards and one gazed out on the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

"The heat girl has certainly learnt control

Hi everyone, this chapter is just a conversation between the three figures and is just quick. Enjoy.

"The heat girl has certainly learnt control. You could use some lessons," the male voice said turning and pointing towards a figure sitting on the edge of the volcano.

"I can control my powers just fine ice boy, just go cool your jets." Yelled the second boy back.

"Heat, that was a horrible joke." Murmured the third figure, a girl this time. She sat on the edge of the volcano gazing down into the moonpool.

"Oh, forgive me. Moving the water around like that was so much funnier. Aqua" Heat laughed back before receiving a sharp slap to the face.

"If you tease me like that again I'll kill you." Aqua said quietly but in a way that made him pale and the other boy stand straighter. "I don't want a repeat of fifty years ago, are we clear? The world is not ready for mermaids. You all saw that. Look at how that other group all fought each other and lost their powers. True that was our objective but we were supposed to drain them, not that they give them up to the moon. The master is angry because the event from fifty years ago and the plan that was set in motion failed." These girls must be stripped of their powers and this time, no failures." Aqua smiled in the dark. The other two would be too scared to fail this time.

"The group this time have all got great friendship bonds. We will need to face them as a group once they know we are here. And there is something else." The first figure growled, eyes glowing with malice.

"Oh, and what would that be Ice?" asked Aqua in a dangerously sweet voice.

"The mermaids have frequent contact with one of the mermaids from last time and that old man max. They could warn the girls and tell them how to beat us." Ice told them turning to face them.

"Oh, Max is still alive is he? Leave him to me. I have an old score to settle." Aqua smiled and sharp, pointed fangs revealed themselves. The three got up and jumped down to the moonpool landing in the water. There were bubbles around them and then the shape of three mermaid-like creatures rose up from the depths. "Everyone go their own ways and we'll meet at the shark reef in eight hours. Get what information you can but don't engage or be found out. No matter what. Got It?"

"I understand" Ice Said.

"Fine, fine." Heat Said. "As long as I get to kill someone I'm happy.

Aqua smiled again. "You don't need to worry about that Heat…not at all."

So what do you think of my three new characters? They are evil and the main reason for this being rated T. Next chapter Louis will return and Aqua, Ice and Heat will start their information gathering. 

Oh, and by the way, I had the first three chapters ready so I posted them one at a time and now I need to write the next one so it will take more than a day to make the next one. Don't hate me 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

Sorry, I know you must all hate me for leaving you all for this long, I had to accelerate a subject and things have been busy.

Normal POV

The three girls raced to the beach shore and waited there while Rikki dried them off. "What was going on?" asked Rikki as she stood up and turned to Emma.

"I have no idea but maybe Louis can help." Cleo said with a dreamy look on her face as she thought about Louis. Rikki made a gagging motion behind her back. When they were all dry they got up and walked to the JuiceNet Café and sat down, ordering drinks from Ash. He smiled at Emma as he took her order and went laughing quietly while Emma sat there blushing.

"You two are pathetic, you know that?" Rikki said to them. "At least I can talk about Zane or talk to him without going all ga ga. The other two sighed knowing that she was right when all of a sudden Louis came in and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" asked Louis seeing the looks on their faces sighed knowing that there was going to be mermaid trouble. "Ok, what happened?" asked Louis. The three girls explained what happened at the moonpool and then waited for Louis to come up with an answer. "Well I have no idea but it's probably nothing or at least nothing you can't handle. I will, however check on Charlotte some time soon to make sure she hasn't gotten her powers back. No that that's settled, how about that lightning storm?" Louis said changing the topic.

"Wow, you've been back for…" Rikki checked her watch. "About five minutes and already talking about the weather? Must be a new world record." Everyone laughed and finished their drinks. Louis however was pondering the lightning storm still and the more he did the more he was eager to go talk to Max. There was something that he wanted to talk to him about.

Lewis and the girls talked and caught up with each other for a while but eventually when the talk turned to boys and other things Lewis wasn't interested in, he took it as his chance to leave. It wasn't he didn't enjoy hanging out with them, in fact it was the other way around since people payed a lot to find out what girls thought of them. As he walked along the beach he was thinking about the storm again. Was he right in what he thought? If so, he, the girls and everyone else who had something to do with the sea had big, big trouble.

And that's where we end. Next chapter we will meet max again and maybe find out more about these new characters  but that all depends on how many times you review…ok yes you will find out about them anyway (hopefully within the next few weeks) but review anyway….please? Anyone? Hello?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here we go again…I know I said a couple of weeks but I had half an hour spare so I wrote this, let me know what you think (honestly, constructive criticism is so helpful)

'_At Max's place_

Max stumbled over the boxes at his feet. He sat back down at his desk and continued to ruffle through the many papers he had from his days helping the first three mermaids.

"That storm…" he muttered to himself. He didn't believe it, there was no way that it could happen again…there was no way…

There were footsteps on the porch. 'Probably Louis,' thought Max, the boy was sharp. He might have picked up on the magical nature of the storm, only Max thought that the person walking on the porch was light on their feet, whereas Louis was severely lacking in grace…in fact the person was almost as graceful as her. Max suddenly had a moment of realisation, the storm, the footsteps, everything suddenly made sense to him. He scribbled a note to Louis and ran towards the back door, pausing only to grab his fishing bag from it's resting place on the kitchen counter. He got to the back door and reefed it open. She was in the kitchen, just behind him. He ran out and sprinted to his boat. He started the boat and started to head out to sea. Forget about the weather warnings, if he was right the things she would do to him would be far worse. He glanced back in time to see Aqua dive into the water. There was a moment when Max wondered if he was seeing things when a shark fin appeared in the water, following after the boat. But this mighty creature of the sea was moving faster than any shark or even dolphin could. Aqua caught up to Max in no time and leapt from the water, landing on the boat next to Max.

_Max's POV_

I stared in horror at the creature in front of me. It had the same basic form as a mermaid, but she had webbed hands, green tinged scales, a sharks fin on her lower back and pointed teeth. Her eyes were terrifying, devoid of pity, devoid of any emotions, a killing machine…like a shark. Even in this state I recognised Aqua, My Aqua. The first love of my life. The love I had betrayed to save the lives of three mermaid fifty years ago. She flicked her wrist and water rose to wrap around the engine of his boat and, with a second flick of her wrist, she ripped the engine right off the boat and sent it flying several metres away. I knew that this was not going to be the happy reunion I had She smirked and began to revert to her human form. She had been a mermaid so long she and the two mermen, Heat and Ice, had learned to switch between their human and mermaid forms even when they were wet. She stood up in the boat, her balance so good that she did not even rock it.

_Aqua's POV_

I smirked at Max's stunned expression, no longer feeling the same love for him as I had all those years ago, when he had betrayed me. He hesitantly half stood up, struggling to balance in the boat as I began to rock it at random moments.

"Hello Max" I said softly.

"Aqua, my love" he whispered back softly. A flash of anger surged in me as I kicked him in the chest. He landed back in the boat. His eyes flashed. The water around us began to ripple. I forced myself to calm down before I lost control of my power. Finally I managed and looked back at him.

"My love? As I recall you betrayed me…you betrayed me to be with those…. those, things!!!!" I shouted at him, memories of his betrayal coming back to me. He looked down, ashamed. I laughed softly, not the gentle reassuring tones he was used to hearing, but a cold, dark and menacing one. He looked up into my eyes. I crouched down so that I was at his level.

"Max, you know what can beat us, you alone are a threat to us. We can't have that, not this time. Our master won't allow it.

"Hahahaha" Max burst out laughing. I picked up his body as if it was nothing more than a rag doll.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You think that I'm the only one but your wrong. Those girls have a friend who is smarter than I ever was. He'll figure it out; he'll help them beat you. Just like last time." He said smirking. My smile flickered before I got a hold on myself. I smirked.

"Well Max, you're going to have to tell us their weakness." I told him.

"I'll never help you." He answered sharply. I grinned and lent in closer to whisper into his ear

_Max's POV_

She lent in closer to me. It was killing me to say these things to her but I had to. If they succeeded in their plan we were all doomed. At first I thought she was going to kiss me but then she lent in and whispered into my ear. She told me who her master was. I paled. I was so wrong. She grinned when she saw my expression, then she flicked her wrist and water engulfed my head like a bubble. I struggled but she was too strong and I blacked out.

_Normal POV_

Aqua picked Max up and threw him in the water. She jumped in after him, changing back into her scaly form and, after grabbing the collar of his shirt, disappeared in a burst of bubbles, with Max in tow. She had done her job, now Ice and Heat had to do theirs.

'They had better not screw this up' thought Aqua as she began to plan a way to get rid of this friend, better not to leave things to chance…again…

Meanwhile, on a small island Ricki has just found, Heat is in his human form following her quietly deeper and deeper into the thick forest.

And that's that. I know that my last chapter was really small but I wanted to show you that I was still here 

Next chapter, Heat meets Ricki…oh dear


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm back again. I'm on a roll here so hopefully I can keep putting out new chapters this quickly while still making the story good…fingers crossed. 

_Normal POV_

"Stupid Aqua, who does she think she is bossing me around like that, I oughta…" muttered Heat under his breath. He had been following Ricki for a while now and was getting bored. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, which soon became a plan to trap her. 'Sorry Aqua' he thought, 'but I'm doing things my way'

Ricki started as she heard someone coming along behind her. she turned around to see a boy who looked about her age standing there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Heat said.

"Scare me? You didn't scare me…I was just surprised" Ricki growled back. The man in front of her was about Zane's height, had curly red hair, kinda pale skin, large forearms and was wearing a red singlet and red board shorts. The boy laughed at her obvious surprise at seeing someone on the island.

"My name's Jake, what's yours?" Heat asked.

"I'm Ricki. What are you doing here?" asked Ricki.

"I always come here, it's my place to hang out. What about you?"

"oh, I just saw the island on a map and decided to come see it." Ricki told him. Heat/Jake walked towards Ricki, he was very light on his feet, which surprised Ricki, she had expected him to be slower and less graceful.

_Ricki's POV_

He reached out and grabbed my hand. I began to feel hot, from that simple touch I felt myself beginning to blush. 'Get a hold of yourself Ricki' I thought to myself. 'Your with Zane, you can't betray him like that, even if this guy is really, really hot, no!'

_Heat's POV_

I forced myself not to smirk or laugh as I watched her argue with herself. It wasn't her fault though. I was using my power, which was the same as hers but I have better control. Instead of having to do hand movements I could warm things up that I looked at or that I was touching. I was gently warming up her body so that she thought that she liked me. 'The more she thinks she likes me the easier it will be to lure her to us later' I thought to myself. Eventually she looked up at me and I could see the torment in her eyes. I smiled in a friendly way.

"Follow me" I said to her in what I think was a kind way. I'm not sure, I haven't been human in a long time.

_Normal POV_

Heat led Ricki deeper into the forest. He led her to a clearing eventually and then lay down on the grass. Ricki sat down next to him.

"Ok, why did I just follow you?" Ricki asked, annoyed because of her confused feelings. He had finally let go of her hand and while he led she had been able to cool herself down a bit. Heat/Jake laughed.

"well I honestly wanted to see if you would actually follow me or not. You kinda like a sheep you know that?" Heat/Jake said with a smile. Ricki growled and lunged on him. The pair playfully wrestled for a while until eventually Heat/Jake had Ricki pinned to the ground, her wrists above her head.

"Give up?" asked Heat/Jake.

"Oh fine" Ricki conceded with a sigh. The got up and brushed the grass off each other. Ricki made sure not to be gentle. She'd been feeling hot and bothered again when he had her pinned. She was sweating a bit to.

"So Jake, I haven't seen you around before, do you live here?" asked Ricki. Heat smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

"Well I used to live here but then my parents moved away a long time ago, when I was young" Heat/Jake began. "Dad had a new job in China so I basically grew up there. Anyway we came back here recently and I'm probably going to stay here for a while. You should come see us some time."

"I'd like that" Ricki said with a smile. She glanced up at the sky again and tensed. There were rain clouds close by. She had to get away from Jake and get off the island before her secret was revealed. "So where do you live now Jake?" she asked quickly.

"308 Borah Road." Heat/Jake answered back.

"Great. Well I've got to go, I'll come see you some time bye." Ricki said getting up and running off as fast as she could. She heard Jake call out to her from behind.

"Wait up, I'll come with you." Ricki cursed under her breath and quickly ran through a bunch of trees out of sight. Heat ran through as well. He started running as fast as he could so that he could catch up. He smiled when he reached the shore. "Not bad hiding spot" he murmured to himself as he dived into the water.

Meanwhile Ricki sat in the tree she had quickly climbed when she had been out of sight, her tail hanging off the end of the branch in the rain.

Well, what did you think? Was it what you expected? I was going to do something else but I decided to put it later on. I'll leave a note on the chapter when it's the one that was going to go here ok :) 

Big thanks to these people to for the reviews

StarofCalamity

Paradox Tremors

MermaidRaven

WALIXELA

And of course the rest of my readers to :) if you want your name here just review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, sorry I've been busy so I couldn't write much. But here we go. Let's see what Ice does now

Ice looked on as he saw Emma and Ash riding around together. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, black boots, a black singlet, black gloves and had bleached white hair which was a stark contrast to his outfit. From what he had gathered they were on a date and just having fun. 'They should enjoy it' thought Ice. 'Things are going to happen soon'. He glanced at the person next to him. There had been someone on the hill looking at birds when Ice had snuck up on him and snap frozen him. The sun would eventually thaw him out and he should survive with no memory of what happened. Ice pulled to binoculars off the man's neck and focused on what was happening. The couple eventually got tired and put the horses back in the stable. They got in Ash's car and began to drive off. Ice put the binoculars back and then called down some clouds. They enveloped him and then carried him after the car. The couple were talking and, using his amazing hearing (A/N/ It's part of his powers as a merman) he was able to hear them talking. Emma was telling Ash about the moon pool and what it looked like. Ash was listening and asking questions all the time. Ice sighed and continued to listen to their conversations. He wondered why these people liked to do such pointless things. Ice preferred to get straight to the point every time and not waste time.

Two hours later Emma was at home. She had said goodbye to Ash about an hour ago and was now just surfing the Internet. Ice stood outside the house and sighed. He had found out all he was going to and he had to go in order to get to shark reef on time. As he walked towards the water he wondered what it must be like to be human. He also felt something strange in his body. He stopped and pulled a small jar out from his bag. He held his hand out and shut his eyes. A moment later a knife made of ice appeared. He had frozen the water particles in the air to make it. He pulled up the sleeve in his jacket and cut his wrist. Some blood came out and he put it in the jar. He would analyse it later to find out what this feeling was. With that he pulled his sleeve down and jumped into the water. A shark fin could be seen heading out to sea.

_Shark Reef, Ice's POV_

I swam towards the entrance to shark reef and glanced around. It was called shark reef because there were sharks swimming all around him. One came towards him and seemed to smell the blood in his bottle. Turning to face it in the water I brought my tail around and slammed the shark in the face. It was pushed back a few metres and started to charge. I raised my hand and a second later the shark was frozen. It started to sink into the darkness below. I turned and swam the rest of the way. I pulled myself out of the water in the cave and looked up. Aqua and Heat were standing on opposite sides of the room. There was a cage that held a man I assumed to be Max. Aqua had summoned four small balls of water around her and on the other side Heat had four small balls of fire. I decided to let them figure things out and went upstairs to start my test on the blood. These two would fight; hurt each other and then we could talk. As I walked up the stairs a smiled. We had seen that the mermaids had been surprised by the water snake Charlotte had created. That was nothing compared to what our evolved powers could do.

And that's that. Next chapter we can see Aqua and Heat fight :)

Until then, cya


	8. Chapter 8

This is basically a fight scene with a little bit of story at he end, but the story is really important later on. Anyway, I'll leave you to read :)

Aqua growled and threw a ball of water at Heat. One of his balls of fire flew out at the same time and the two collided in the middle. Steam began to fill the cavern as the remaining balls of fire and water hit each other. Heat stood perfectly still in the steam, waiting for Aqua's attack. A water snake rushed in from his left and he raised his hand. The snake hit his hand but he evaporated it as it hit him. Heat grinned and summoned balls of fire all around him. He then threw then in all directions. The mist to his left contracted and stopped the fire. Heat knew where Aqua was now and sent a jet of fire at her. All the mist in the room, which was really just small particles of water, flew to that spot to protect her. Heat focused all the fire on that spot. A stream of water came from behind him and enveloped him. A ball of water surrounded him and he was trapped in the middle. Aqua walked out from behind a rock. The mist had been a distraction. Heat's eyes flashed and their colour began to change to a dull grey, like a shark. Aqua gritted her teeth as her eyes also went dull grey. Water began to envelop her as fire began to envelop Heat. The water around him began to evaporate and within seconds the two were facing each other again.

Heat was wrapped in fire, but the flames did not seem to even make him flinch. They formed what looked like bat wings behind him and they were stretched out and were about a metre each. There were flames running up his arms and legs, and it looked like he had a merman tail made of fire. In the palms of his hands were two flaming balls of fire. Aqua was wrapped in water. She had wings like Heat's and a ball of water in each hand. Her whole body had a light layer of water on it, a stream of water circled her arms and legs and she had a mermaid tail made of water. They stared each other down for a minute when Heat's eyes flickered upwards. Aqua was able to dodge the bolt of lightning that came down next and a gust of wind struck Heat. His flames grew but he was thrown into the wall. Furious his wings flapped once and he began to rise into the air. Aqua did the same. Hatred in their eyes they charged each other and struck each other with the balls of fire and water in their hands. They were thrown back and ripples of hot and cold filled the room. There was a massive hole in the wall a few metres away from the explosion. The stood up and faced each other again, some small injuries on their bodies. They began to charge each other again when a gentle mist began to rise from the ground. The room began to cool down significantly and the water wrapped around Aqua snap froze. Likewise, the flames around Heat died down from the freezing temperatures and the mist wrapped around him. The water in the mist froze and the duo fell to the floor. Their eyes flew to the same spot, the stairs where Ice stood. He had Ice all over his body in the shape of plate armour. His wings looked like bird wings but were made of ice. Without a word he turned and left the room. Aqua summoned some water and cut her way out of the ice cocoon. Likewise, Heat was warming up the ice and it was quickly melting off him. Once they were free they stood up and went to their respective rooms.

Ice walked into his room and, as son as the door was shut, collapsed on the bed panting. He knew that the only reason he had been able to stop the fighting was because he had the element of surprise.

"Damn…" he muttered under his breath. Heat and Aqua were the only friends he had and yet they were always fighting. They were both amazingly stronger than he was, it had taken all his strength to stop them. His eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion and as he fell asleep he muttered two words.

"Mermaids…friends…"

Well I hope you liked that. The main thing is I wanted to show you the relationship between these three and also show you how much stronger they are compared to Emma, Cleo and Ricki.

Anyway, until next time ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry if I've been confusing everyone with my changing penname, I just found more shows I like and I keep wanting a different one :P oh well, have fun with this one…you'll love it…I hope

Cleo looked at the screen on her phone as it went off and smiled as she saw it was Louis.

"Hey Louis" she said happily.

"Cleo, listen, I need you to get over here as soon as possible, I'm at Max's house." Louis said quickly before hanging up. He turned and looked at the note that Max had written for him.

"50 years ago 6 merpeople" it said. Louis frowned. He had no idea what that meant but he intended to find out. He looked over at the back door. It was in pieces, as were other parts of the house, the kitchen and the front door for example. And Max's boat was missing, along with its owner. Louis turned to the remains of Max's books on the table. Someone or something had drenched them all. Hopefully Cleo would be able to help him get the water out. He glanced out the window as he began trying to decipher the pages.

Cleo's POV

I raced through the water as fast as I could. It wasn't just that I wanted to go see Louis, it sounded pretty important to. As I swam along I noticed a shark corpse. I swam over to it and had a look. It was definitely dead; there were bits of its brain floating around it. I struggled to stop myself from vomiting. As I continued my examination I decided that it must have been hurt somehow and been bleeding. That would have gotten the other sharks to attack and kill it. That would explain the bite marks all over it. Then the shark turned around in the water and I saw the other injuries. There were marks where it had been hit, burns and cuts…something dangerous was out there, and it wasn't normal. I saw a trail of blood leading towards a reef and I began to follow the trail. Louis would have to wait, this was important.

Normal POV

Heat kicked his tail hard and propelled through the water towards his next victim. Behind him he could sense Ice but he didn't matter. Heat was only interested in killing something. The last shark was no fun at all. He considered attacking Ice and seeing what would happen.

Ice was following after Heat sadly. He didn't really feel that Heat cared if he was here or not. He began to slow down and he changed his course. He landed down on a reef and just lay there looking at the water above. A shadow passed over him, and he recognised it as a mermaid. He waited till she passed and then began to follow her, staying out of sight. When she got to the last corpse, or what was left of it he could tell, even from this far away, that she was crying. Ice watched for a while before deciding to leave the mermaid alone. She was just sad because of the death of an animal. Ice didn't understand it…he continued to swim back to shark reef.

Cleo glanced behind her and saw a mermaid shape leaving. She decided to try and catch up in case it was Emma or Ricki. As she got closer she realised it wasn't Emma or Ricki and began to follow from a distance. Ice was in front of her and he swam up into the hidden reef. Cleo followed and came up in a cavern. Ice was nowhere to be seen but Max was hanging from a cage.

"Max" she called out. Max started and looked at her. He paled.

"Cleo run, your no match for them" he yelled. "They're stronger than you and they are going to take your powers away forever. That's what happened last time. And their master is – " he was cut off by a ball of water smashing him in the head, knocking him out. Aqua walked down the stairs; water beginning to envelop her again and her eyes shark-like. She stopped in front of the water. Several balls began to form in the air and wind bellowed around her. Cleo paled. She had the same powers but she wasn't changing from the water and hers were much more powerful than Cleo's.

Three balls flew at her head. Cleo's hand flew up and she tried to change their course, finally managing to stop them right in front of her face. They exploded outwards and enveloped her. Cleo dived underwater and began to swim out of the cavern. Just as she got out something slammed into her back. Heat was grinning and a burst of fire shot at Cleo. She used her powers and manipulated the water to that she was pushed away from the fire. Lightning flew down in the water and narrowly missed her head. She turned in the water and kicked hard. She took off as fast as she could, questions racing through their head. She prayed that Louis would have the answers.

_Meanwhile at 308 Borah Road_

Ricki walked over towards the large house. Once the rain had stopped she had dried herself and jumped down from the tree. It hadn't looked that far from up there. She was wrong. She had waited a while until her ankle felt better and then walked over to the water and swam back to the shore. Then, remembering her feelings from before, Ricki decided to go see Jake (Heat) at his house to figure out her feelings once and for all. As she walked up the exquisite driveway she began to feel funny. She didn't spend much time in high-class areas. Whenever she and Zane met they would generally try and avoid those sort of places because they both felt funny there. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ricki reached the door and pressed the button. A pleasant chime followed. There was a long pause and Ricki eventually reached over and pressed the button again.

"Hang on, I'm coming" came an elderly voice from frowned. Jake had seemed pretty young. She had expected his parents to also be reasonably young. The door finally opened and an elderly woman looked at Ricki.

"Hello dear." The woman said when she had decided Ricki wasn't here to sell anything. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, my name's Ricki and I'm looking for Jake, he told me he lived here." Ricki said with practiced politeness. The woman's face changed suddenly and became angry yet sad at the same time.

"I don't see how that's possible" the woman said. "I'm Jake's mother. He died 50 years ago."

Haha, didn't see that coming did you? I've been looking forward to this for so long and I can finally say it. Hehe, comments? Reviews? Don't bother with questions cause I won't answer them :)

Cya next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok everyone, let's see if Cleo can escape and a bit more about Heat, shall we?

Ricki sat down in the soft couch in the woman's living room. Her name was Lauren and she was definitely Jake's mum. She had a small shrine dedicated to the boy I saw this morning, and his birth certificate. Then came the death certificate. Ricki stared at it for a while. Lauren was explaining how Jake died.

"He was out fishing with his friends one day, when a shark attacked and ended up killing him." She told Ricki. "He was always a rather…fiery child, strong willed and rash…sort of like the hero in a television show…he died to save his friends…while the sharks attacked him his friends escaped…they died too in the end…hung themselves." Tears began to flow from Lauren's eyes.

Ricki and Lauren talked for a long time and they eventually decided to go see the grave. Lauren had a car and drove the two of them out to the gravestone. There didn't seem to e anyone around the graveyard and when the duo reached the right spot a devastating site greeted them. The gravestone was destroyed along with graves on the left and right of it. The destruction was minimal but the effect it had on Lauren nearly sent her into a heart attack. She murmured something about going to sit down and began to walk back towards the car.

"Never did have much gut for this sort of stuff," a voice said from behind a large gravestone. Ricki ran around to the other side of the grave and there stood Heat. They stared at each other for a moment, hands in fists.

_Meanwhile, in the deep blue sea, Cleo is swimming as fast as she can towards shore and away from Aqua._

Cleo kicked her tail hard and propelled herself forward. Behind her she could almost sense the other mermaid chasing her down. Behind her Aqua reached towards Cleo and began to pull the current against Cleo, dragging her back towards Aqua. Cleo also put her hand in front of her, trying desperately to move the current so that she could get through. But it was too strong. She was too strong. Cleo found herself being pulled back towards Aqua and slowly she got closer and closer. As Cleo began to realise that she was not going to be able to overpower the other mermaid she began to turn and face Aqua. As the two got close the water around Aqua froze and became ice. Emma swam down next to Cleo and gestured with her head. Cleo had to go. She turned around and began to swim for the shore. Emma turned to face the ice when Aqua's still open eyes narrowed. The water around the pair moved around and began pulling the ice away. Before Emma could react the ice shattered and Aqua pulled herself free, a small but strong current sending the ice at Emma. She was knocked back and turned to see Aqua. Bits of ice began to form around the both. Ice swam down and moved in front of Aqua. Aqua touched him on the shoulder and then kicked hard so that she could get around Emma and catch up to Cleo while Ice fought Emma. Emma turned to face Aqua when a wall of ice appeared in front of the two. Ice swam towards Emma and hit her. She turned in the water and glanced back at Aqua who was long gone. She turned to look for Ice but he was gone. Emma hesitated for a second before turning and beginning to chase down Aqua.

_Back with Heat and Ricki in the cemetery on the hill_

"Ok, fess up. Who are you really?" Ricki demanded.

"The name's Heat now. Jake's my old name." Heat told her. "I'm your opposite…I have your powers though I'm better with them." He told her with a grin. Ricki glared. Heat raised his hand and shut it slowly. Around the two flowers were wilting and began to catch fire. Ricki heard a car as Lauren left. Heat's hand began to unclench. He was grinning as if what he had just done meant nothing. Ricki gritted her teeth and her hand also clenched. Heat's snapped shut also and the pair held each other's gazes. It was doubtful that either would give up anytime soon. The air around them shimmered as the heat grew.

Suddenly a ball of water flew towards Heat's face. It connected and sent him flying. Cleo ran up the hill towards Ricki. A shadow flew overhead and Aqua landed, turning back into her human form. The foes stared each other down and Emma ran up the hill. Aqua and Heat exchanged glances and then, in a feat of inhuman abilities, leapt over the three girls and landed back in the water, tails slamming the water to propel them back out into the sea. Emma, Cleo and Ricki glanced at each other for a moment.

"Are you ok Ricki?" asked Cleo. Ricki took a second to answer, wetting her dry lips with her tongue.

"I'm ok. But who the hell are we dealing with?" she demanded, as her legs gave out and her dehydrated body fell to the ground.

"Ricki!" Emma cried. Cleo reached down and tried to pick Ricki up by herself. After several moments of fruitless effort, Cleo gave up and lay Ricki back down. Cleo moved her hand and water began to sprinkle on the girl's friend. Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to call the ambulance. Emma and Cleo was so deep in focus that they didn't notice the figure watching from the trees. Ice watched carefully as the mermaid worked her hardest to help her fellow mermaid and the more he watched, the more he wanted to help he rose his hand to the sky and clouds overhead began to form. He smiled as the girl on the ground stirred a little before he jumped into the water a couple of hundred metres away and swam back towards shark reef, mutinous thoughts in his head.

And there's the next chapter :) Any feedback? Reviews? Anyone? :P till next time


End file.
